


The Culture Shapes the Palete

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They usually didn't cook for each other unless they had family over. The difference in their tastes was very wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Culture Shapes the Palete

Mathieu finished the bowl, rather pleased with how well he was learning to handle the spices. It prevented another embarrassment like the first time his girlfriend cooked him her family’s food.

The first time, he couldn’t handle the spices, but trying not to insult her, stuck it out for maybe a quarter of the mean before he absolutely couldn’t take it. He been so used to blander food, the explosion of the spice caught him off-guard as soon as it hit his eyes.

On the flip side, every time it was his turn to make food, he noticed Phuong wasn’t too fond of it. He wasn’t sure if it was her nature, too, or that she was trying because he was trying, but to Mathieu it looked like she were chewing on a cotton ball.

It’s why they saved the cooking for special occasions or when one or the other’s family was over, or they learned a new recipe they were eager to try out.

Phuong looked up from her own bowl across the table at Mathieu. “You actually finished it?” she asked, not bothering to keep the tone of surprise out of her voice.

“You sound shocked,” he teased quietly. “It was great, dear.”

She looked slightly confused, but then contentment lit her eyes. “I’m glad. It was a new recipe, I was a bit worried about how it would turn out.”

He reached across the table for her hand. She finished her bite and let him have it. He looked into her eyes and couldn’t help but notice her mouth, still chewing the last bit she put in it and looking a bit…

“Phuong.”

She swallowed. “Yes?”

“You put less spice in it than called for, didn’t you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally from tumblr. fill for aphrpw 2014.


End file.
